Go Forth! The Blue Mage Saga
by HexZeroRouge
Summary: Original story and characters in a Final Fantasy world. The story of a young man who is training to become a full fledged Blue Mage.
1. Chapter 1

-1I reluctantly open my eyes and stare at the oh so familiar ceiling of my humble apartment. The pine ceiling above me is full of little knotty face, many of them I've named, some I have not. The cross beams run the length of the room, spanning some 8 yarls. This being the 12th day of Darnaster in the 1,847th year since the Heaven's Parted. A very important day for myself and my peers.

I am myself and only me. My name is Vaughn and am a student of the magic known to the world as Blue. Throughout this planet called Alpinse, raw and founding energy exists. Every aspect of the world begins and end with it. We are known as "cheaters" by the ones who practice the form of magic named Black. They are ones who possess raw control over three of the four basic elements and also over the realms of negative energy.

Being a Blue Mage, one who is a scholar of sides of magic, is a difficult disciple. He learns magic through _experience_ and _experience_ alone. We choose ultimate versatility over raw power. It is a hard earned path which I have embraced and enjoyed. Today is a graduation day of sorts. In actuality, it's the first day of another year of study. For three years, a Blue Acolyte (like myself) trains and studies the basic principles of Blue Magic. At the end of the third year, the title of Blue Disciple is achieved. But, to gain the full title of Blue Mage a student of the Asterian Blue Mage Academy must travel the world for one full year and return to demonstrate what he or she has learned.

Since I was a child, I realized I was attuned to the forces of planet. This was recognized only by self, however. Of course I'm not saying that I am special at all. Everyone has equal potential in my book, I was just rather _curious_ in all aspects of the word. I cared more for bird watching and playing my ukulele in lieu of mathematics. Although my mischievous ways never got me in any real trouble, my poor grades did. My parents were always on my case but I could always change their minds with a song or two.

So, when I told my mother and father of my wishes to enroll in the Academy they were quite thrilled. They understood that I would excel in the world of the abstract, as I always had. My mother learned some White Magic when she was young but now she is baker, though she still holds the credo of positivism in her heart. My father on the other hand was a gruff mercenary in his younger days, though today it's hard to notice. Except for the muscles and scars, he appears to be a friendly butcher.

And now I get out from my bed with a sudden jump, like I always do. This has quite often given me a head rush and today is no exception. I stumble across the room and recover myself eventually. My reflection mocks me in the mirror and I smile. He does that a lot. I strike a power pose and broaden my grin while sucking in my chubby stomach. I look down at the that annoying hardness and shake my head. Every single morning, it never fails…

"Well, when that dies down and the last three chicken eggs are in our stomach, how about we go down to the public bath and get cleaned up. We can't be looking all shambly-wambly on a day like today, now can we?" I say to my reflection.

He doesn't say anything back like usual. So, I guess I will take the silence as an agreement. I turn on the gas stove and crack the eggs into my trusty skillet. Today is the last day of having such comforts on a daily basis.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_"I never think of the future. It comes soon enough." _

Albert Einstein

I slip into whatever clothing I can find on the floor, despite any wrinkled segments or odor. Seems to be tan baggy trousers and a dark brown tunic. I slip into some comfy sandals and head out the door of my apartment. Down the hallway I pass some doors. Doors of people I've never really met or cared to meet really. So, ignoring that fact as usual I descend the three flights of stairs and head out into the street.

Ah, I breathe it in. This, is Asteria! The sounds of a bustling marketplace fill the air. Merchants and gypsies stretch down the street for as far as the eyes can see, many of them no doubt selling crap to locals and travelers alike. I pass down the various stands on my way to the public bath. A few merchants try to attract me with calls of 'Sugar dates! Sugar dates and beans! Sugar dates and _pistachios_!' and 'FRESH FISH! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!'.

"Would you like to buy a necklace? A pretty necklace for a _pretty_ lady!" a voice calls out to me. I turn and smirk.

"Good day, Tiana! How doin'?

"Oh, same old same old. Where you headed off to?" she replies with a smile.

Tiana is quite a good friend of mine, and a _very_ cute one at that. She is about my age and is a Viera. That is to say she is a member of humanoids, not much different than my own. They have large rabbit like ears, tan skin and lean, agile builds. Probably what sets them apart the most as a race is the fact that all Viera are female! To thrive they must mate with human (or _mostly_ human) male. This causes any girls born to be Viera instead of human. It is said that male Viera haven't existed for since before Heaven's Parted. It is also said that any male Viera born is destined to conquer.

"Just headed off to the bathhouse. Thanks for the pretty comment, though you know I'm not a lady…" I reply

"Oh, well that's yet to be proven!"

"What? You want me to prove it? Right here in front of all these **innocent** people?"

"Ok! Ok! Knock it off!" she giggles and punches me playfully.

"Anyway…you know what today is don't you?" I say as I stick a piece of gum in my mouth.

"Of course I do! It's the 12th day of Darnaster in the 1,847th year since the Heaven's Parted!" she jests. When I roll my eyes she darts her fingers in my mouth and ganks what was my last stick of gum, popping it in her mouth with a wink.

"You're a real weirdo, you know that…and you know what I meant by _do you kno_w _what today is!"_ I shout back, rather stunned.

"OH I see! It's Flußday!" she giggles back at me and chews the pilfered gum rather loudly.

"NOOOOO! …Besides it's Saulday, you silly silly girl…" damn…that gum wasn't cheap either.

"You got me, Vaughn! I know it's your graduation day and _yes_ I am coming. Wouldn't miss it for all the treasure in Alpinse! Of course…I'm going to miss some opportunity for gil…I have a real job now you know!"

"Speaking of your job…have you decided if you are going to join me or not?" I say, slightly peeved.

"Well! I have to be off! Time is money, and I have deliveries to make. I'll see you at graduation, I promise!" Tiana replies and runs off.

Argh! She's done it again! All I asked if for her to join me on my year long journey. I know she's probably going to accompany me, but she never misses an opportunity to tease and generally torment me. Tiana is a rather decent Red Mage and an even more valuable archer. Red Mage? They are also practitioners of versatility. Red Mages combine the spell casting of Black and White Mages, though not at the same strength of either. They are known as daring adventurers with decent swordsmanship, rather than being a slave to musty tomes like other magi.

I've known Tiana for about a year now, but she is still quite a mystery to me. She doesn't talk much about her past that is, only about the future. The young Viera came to Asteria to escape her life elsewhere. She was living in the northern metropolis of Zonagrad with her mother and two younger sisters. They are quite a wealthy family and her mother arranged a marriage to the son of another wealthy family when Tiana was still quite young. Tiana excelled at her archery, schoolwork, and later Red Mage training because of what she said:

"_It's not like I could fall in love like the other girls, well I did fall in love a couple times…I think, but I always held myself back due to my betrothal…Eventually I made a plan. With a ball coming up I asked mommy-dearest for some money to buy some accessories or some such gaudy crap. However, I took the money and ran! I've made my own way and I always will."_

So she made her way southward to Asteria where she has been for quite sometime. Tiana has worked (and is even now) many odd jobs here, mostly delivery and waitress…ing. Still I know the bug of wanderlust has been biting her more and more lately. I can see it in her lovely hazel eyes…Ok! So I have a thing for her! But who wouldn't really? I mean especially today's outfit. She wore a bright red tube top and baggy light tan pants tied with a matching red sash. Her thin and slightly midriff was of a perfect tan and her navel was accented with a ruby jewel. Still, what completes the ensemble is her cute hairstyle choice for this special day. Her bangs are cut evenly just above her brow and fan out across from between her large pointed ears. The rest of her hair is long however and was tied in two long pigtails that went around behind the ears and down her back. I've always been a real sucker for pigtails and always will, no thanks to Tiana.

"Uhh, sir are you in there? Are you going to buy anything?" a voice calls out to me.

"Huh? What? Oh…Uhh no sorry, I have places to go." I reply, snapping back into reality.

So I continue once again on my way to the baths, not letting any mental or physical pigtails deter me this time. After a short walk I arrive at the bath. I walk into the establishment and set a five gil piece on the counter. The proprietor, an elderly Bangaa woman, smiles at me and pushes it back towards me. Bangaa? They are lizard people (though don't call them that to their faces!) famous for their strength and discipline. In the desert, their kingdom stands thanks to the legendary Bangaan Dragoons and Warrior Monks. Anyway, back to the mundane…

"I know what today isss, child!" she smiles to me, "Please it's on the house!"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, your lady friend came and dropped off your uniform not 2 minutes ago."

'My uniform!' I slap myself mentally and take the towel she offers with a bow. Seriously…was I planning to walk back to my apartment in just a towel? Ugh, what's up with me…

I walk into the men's prep room and strip down hastily. As I start to put my glasses in an available locker, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't my good friend Vaughn!" the voice attached to the hand speaks.

I turn and face "Big Mikey" Mike McCalugin. He has that normal thin lipped grin on his red face and fog on his diminutive circular spectacles. Mike is quite the large pale fellow from the northern isles, 2 yarls tall and easily 12 jinkles in weight. I don't find him an unpleasant fellow, though I prefer not seeing him in the buff. He's a classmate of mine and although he generally annoys the professors with constant questioning, he has surprised them with his incredible ability to stand through onslaughts of magic when others falter. Big Mikey says that when he is done with his training, he wants to return to the northern states to become a royal guard. Though they are usually fighters, he wants to prove himself capable of guardsmen-ship with defensive magic, or so he has told me. I wish him luck.

"Oh, not much Mike, I was just going to get cleaned up for graduation. Anyway, how can you see with your glasses like that?" I reply.

"Well, I can hardly see at all without my glasses off…so you know! Rather see fog than nothing!" He echoes with a large belly laugh from his…large belly. Thankfully he is getting dressed now.

"Uhh…right. So I'll see you later then."

"Right, right. Well, best get _squeaky _clean my brother! It's going to be awhile before any of us will get to bathe, I'm sure! Especially for whoever gets sent southwest into the desert! Oh shit…I probably just jinxed myself."

I watch him leave and am surprised as he lifts up his ever present bowler hat and pulls out a donut. What a weirdo…besides the fact he hides food in there, a hat like that is out of place in this town near the desert where turbans and fezzes are the norm. I hang up the garment bag in the large locker and head for the showers.

…

So after a quick but thorough wash, I turn down both nozzles and reach for my towel. I walk back into the locker room and toss the towel in the hamper. Thankfully there aren't any weirdoes here today, well no one is here today save me. I put on some white boxers and unzip the garment bag that houses my uniform. This is my first time wearing it and I'm a little bit excited. I take out the black slacks with thin gray pinstripes and slip into them one leg at a time. Next is the white undershirt and suspenders, followed closely by the fancy dark blue vest with zigzag gray decoration running the length of the entire edge of the piece. And lastly I don the magnificent light blue shimmering cape which ends just before my feet and is clasped with a oval aquamarine clip. Wow! I look professional!

Oh yeah…shoes. Well, I guess I'll have to go back to the apartment in my sandals. Hopefully everyone won't notice the flaw of my uniform and focus on the rest of the ensemble. Yeah, it's a little distracting but it's a prestigious outfit, what can I say.

**(LATER…)**

"Time to get packing!" I sing to myself as I climb the stairs, "Pack-a, Pack-a, Pack-a, packing up my sack-a! Packing up my clothes into the sack upon my back-a".

I slide the key into door number 42 and swing it open. To my surprise…

"Oh! Hey there Vaughn! I was just cooking up some lunch." Tiana turns and calls to me.

"…Honey I'm home…." I mumble as I shut the door, "How many times do I have to tell you _not _to break into my apartment!"

"Oh hush you! Tehehe…" she giggles and wiggles her erect ears, "You should thank me for delivering your uniform! Although…I did forget the shoes. But, I decided to make lunch to make up for my forgetfulness!"

"Ugh…that's not the point! Anyway, why are you wearing an apron if you were making sandwiches?"

"Because it's _cute!_ What other reason does there have to be? Now, shut up and eat!" she replies.

We sit at the wooden table. Still, she makes a killer sandwich and fresh squeezed lemonade, so I shouldn't complain. Besides she _does_ look pretty cute with the apron on…Argh! Stop ogling her and get down to brass tacks!

"So answer me, are you going to come with me or _not?_" I say as I set my plate and cup on the counter.

"Oh look at the time! I have to get to work!" she replies and dashes off like the bunny she is.

I rub my forehead and grumble to myself, "Look at the time? Like I can afford a clock…Well time to pack."

"_Pack-a, pack-a, pack-a…"_

**END CHAPTER 2**

Weeee I finally finished it in between my other fic and my Deviant Art submission. What do you think? Review me please!


	3. Chapter 3

-1_"The eternal mystery of the world is its comprehensibility."_

-Albert Einstein

I walk in through the gate of the academy on the cobblestone path under the long row of palms. Palm _trees_ that is. There is much hustle and/or bustle about the courtyard at the moment in preparation of the graduation. One would think that it would be done by now, but you know how things go wrong at the last moment. I however am without duties being one of the fifteen graduates. So I casually stroll in through the thick doors past the first year students who zip past me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Vaughn?" a (unfortunately) familiar voice calls out to me. "Early for once, I see…"

I turn and face my self-nominated nemesis, Nomolos. His high-and-mighty attitude and stuck up demeanor shining clearly for the world to see. Seriously, I really despise this guy. His bony face faces my own complete with a disgusting smirk which matches his other equally disgusting features. An upturned nose holds up gold rimmed spectacles and his greasy black hair is even slicker than usual this day.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the gr…If it isn't _Nomolos_." I throw back at him.

"Heh. I'd like you to meet my traveling companion, Revlaar _the Blade!"_ Nomolos unveils with much gusto. Standing close behind is a large Bangaa wearing a chain shirt and holstering a massive sword on his broad back. A mercenary obviously, but not one with out morals I can tell.

"It's just Revlaar, sssir…" he mumbles.

Nomolos just laughs that damnable laugh and scoots on ahead. I stop the scaly warrior and whisper to him, "How much are they paying you to put up with that asshole?".

"Quite a lot…but not really enough." He laments before catching up to his master.

I also head down the hall after a brief pause to put some distance between myself and Nomolos. My hand rests on my scimitar momentarily, even though I know it's there. Force of habit I guess. Had to run an existence check. After that, I reach the grand door of the meeting hall and walk through the parted gate.

The grand chamber is full of first years (a.k.a. freshies) running about this way and that, positioning rows of pews just so and lighting decretive candles. The pale marbled floor in the room is contrasted by brightly painted stone walls and a few support pillars decorated with blue lightning bolts which run down them every few minutes. In the middle of all this mess standing one of my favorite instructors, Quistis Trepe, who is busy directing the mass of students. I notice at once her favorite zip-up shirt which is usually zipped down both ways, is fully zipped much to my disdain. She would have my vote for cutest navel, if such a contest was held. But with the pomp of today she surely decided not to expose her midriff. The busy instructor stands there wearing her trademark glasses with her bright blonde hair tied up in an always original fashion.

"Hello Instructor Trepe." I greet her.

"NO! You're getting wax everywhere, you nit-wit! Oh…Hello, Mr. Stull. All ready for your graduation I take it?" she replies.

"Yup. But after today, you can stop the 'Mr. Stull' business. Hehe."

"And you will have to call me by my first name as well." she says with a smile and places her hand on my arm.

"Thank you for everything, Instructor. But you should probably get back to work before one of the freshies burns something." I say, returning the smile. She moves in for a tight hug, much to my surprise.

"I have something to _give _you later…Vaughn." she whispers into my left ear.

As she pulls away, I give her a nod and turn to walk on. I shake the stray perverse connotations of her last comment as I make my way for the door on the right of the wide stage. A spiky haired boy passes me muttering 'lucky bastard' under his breath. Well, it is true Trepe can be very flirtatious in class and indeed has a fan club devoted to putting her on a pedestal (a unisex club too, I might add). Still, I don't think I got any _special_ treatment from her…I'm just a good student. Being close to her pupils has not only motivated them, but helped some come out of their shells. Most of the time I agree with her method…though I have to admit she has gone _overboard_ a few times.

I open the beautifully carved door and enter the adjoining room. The modest sized room contains a few chairs and closets, as well as a small flight of stairs to the stage door. I look around and count my peers, ending up with eleven out of the fifteen. I take a lean on the wall near Mike. He's sitting in a chair running a lint brush over his bowler hat and humming here and there. From across the room a Moogle walks up to me and faces Mike and I. Her name is Kewpie and she represents one of the few of her race to take up Blue Magery. Moogles, in case you didn't know, are small pudgy white fairies with pink bat wings and red…ball thingies on a tentacle which extends from their heads.

"So are you guys prepared for your journeys, kupo?" she asks.

"Well, now I am!" Mike laughs, putting the now dustless hat back atop his shaven head, "How about you, Vaughn? Ready to enter the real world?"

"Hell yeah! I'm soooo excited right now!" I shout with a razed fist.

"…Would you _please_ calm down…you braggart." a familiar monotone voice drifts across the room at me.

The voice belongs to one Sheila Sel. A creepy, pale, and scrawny girl who had transferred from the black mage academy last year to finish out what she calls "mixed magic potential". It's not unheard of, but frankly I worry about her going into the field. Not that I doubt her abilities, but it's just she is more _bookish _than quick on her feet. Her swordsmanship is less than admirable but who needs to swing a scimitar when you can blast firebolts? So she sits even now doing research, in this case fiddling with a small flaming sphere. The light flickers in her brown eyes and illuminates her face. She's wearing black lipstick and mascara, both as black as her short boyish hair, and as dark as her personality.

"Did Montal teach you that little trick? Hehehe…Have you two been having late night study sessions?" I laugh, as I look at the person in question.

"N-n-no! Wha…What are you saying, Vaughn?" he denies with a fiery blush spreading across his face.

A very fiery indeed, considering his lineage. Montal is what is known as a _genasi_. That is to say somewhere way, way back in his ancestry, there was a Efreeti patriarch. In short, he has the blood of a fire genie flowing in his veins, which always happens to manifests itself randomly _somewhere _down the line. Unfortunately for him, he was abandoned when he was born due to his appearance. Which…isn't really that wild. He just has light red skin, hair and eyes. I guess it must have been the eyes…poor kid. Anyway, while most fire genasi are flamboyant warriors or thieves, Montal is a shy and mild mannered youth who was raised by a band of Moogle gypsies that took in the abandoned babe. But it's quite obvious to everyone that he has a huge crush on Sheila. Well, Sheila doesn't know.

I swear, I'm the only somewhat normal one of the whole bunch.

"Good day, my students…" a gruff, old voice interrupts.

"Good day, Judge Booki." Sheila says as she dismisses the flame quickly.

"G-good day…" everyone else adds in at once. Considering the geezer just _appeared _out of thin air in the middle of the room, everyone is a little jilted save Miss Sel. He's always doing stuff like that.

"Well, I hope you are all are ready for your respective journeys. This really is it, my students." he says, sporting a rare smile beneath his beard.

**END CHAPTER 3**

So…I just fixed the errors now. Nothing too big, but thanks for the review! I threw in Quistis because I can!


End file.
